


[Podfic] Chicken

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Chicken Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boys Kissing, Gay Chicken, High School, Kissing Games, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny has a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421772) by [Jaden56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/pseuds/Jaden56). 



> BIG THANK YOU to Jaden56 for letting me record this stuff yo! :D

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/South%20Park/%5bSouth%20Park%5d%20Chicken.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 8:23

:   
---


End file.
